Leonardo Tek
Considered one of the worlds foremost experts on energy, mechanics and cybernetics, Leonardo Tek is a soft-spoken, and easily startled child Genius with a big heart. Born to two world renowned weapons manufactures in Korea, Leo was left an orphan from an early age and was left in the care of his others close business associate Marcus Hopkins. The heir to Tek Incorporated, tragically the idealistic young boy has followed his parents into the seedy world of Monster hunting, and the wide eyed, sheltered Leo has become duped into using his intelligence for battling the 'enemies of mankind' by his guardian. Now he churns out new weapons for The Order of St. Arthur and various hunters, he himself oblivious to the damage he is doing, as he tries to live up to the memory of the parents: not realizing what that means. Characteristics * Name: Leonardo 'Leo' Tek * Age: 16 * Hair: Purple * Eyes: Yellow * Likes: Technology, constructing prototypes, video games, helping people, Marcus (Formerly), Arthur and Coco (Friends), the smell of petrol, intellectual challenge, J Pop * Dislikes: School, being used, hurting people, sloppy work, the Supernatural (formerly), being weak and unable to do physical exercise or fight * Family: Parents Appearance Leonardo is a tall, almost rail thin young man with an extremely pale complexation. He is strong Asian traits from his fathers side and possess vivid, but untidy purple hair, alongside brilliant yellow eyes. Due to a life of health issues and being born premature, Leo is shorter than average, physically frail, with not much of a build, and his tendency to skip meals to work has led to him appearing slightly anorexic. For clothes he does dress up for public events, wearing plain grey suits with black ties and shirts. But in all honesty he is more often seen wearing a white vest and cargo shorts, or a utility jumpsuit which he only pulls up over his legs to allow him the maximum degree of movement. As testament to his love of all things mechanical he is often covered in grime, dirt, oil and other industrial by products. While he does clean this off, he none the less has a scruffy appearance even when he is trying to look smart. PAExS-Pr Mk 3 The Powered Armoured Exo-skeleton Prototype, Mark 3 was Leonardo's personal combat power armour. Like all of the early power armour he designs it is considered blocky, unrefined and to the untrained observer looks like a heap of junk and wires. The suit helmet contains a rebreather and visor for the HUD and despite its hunch back appearance it is very mobile. It is brightly coloured purple and yellow, and has what looks like defibrillator pads on the back of its hands. Background Leonardo's parents were always busy: between developing weapons, pitching sales work, and hunting the supernatural, it is amazing that Leonardo was ever born. Still his parents were not one to let their child to get in the way of their careers and had him born as quickly as possible, and as a result he was born small with a myriad of health problems. Even so he did not fully understand his parents' neglect and apathetic opinion of him as they died in a hunting operation before his second birthday. Left in the care of his godfather, parents partner and fellow hunter Marcus Hopkins: Leo was raised on the same ideological propaganda that many young hunters in the Order of St. Arthur were, and was given the same training as everyone else. It was here he met his early friends Arthur Amell and Coco Hopkins and formed a fast friendship. Indeed during brief time at the training camps Leonardo had a lot of things going for him, for one he was smart, two he was an excellent problem solver and three out of all the cadets he was the most driven: he wanted to avenge the parents he never knew and protect people from a fate he had suffered. However there was just one problem: he was physically frail, "weak as a kitten" one instructor had called him, and above all he was so frequently bed ridden he missed out on so many sessions that they sent him home. It was that moment of rejection at the age of five that truly drove the young boy: Unable to fight for the Order and avenge his parents, Leo followed the 'suggestion' of his godfather to use his head and find a solution. Since then he became a leading weapon manufacture for the order to help 'protect mankind.' Even so his soft heart and good nature meant that he was often left in the dark as to what his weapons were used for. His godfather would described to him the glorious crusade that he was helping to build, and with each new prototype he struck a blow for humans everywhere and saved a family from being eaten alive by savage monsters. The sad part was throughout his years building weapons Leo was lied to, exploited, and while granted the title of 'High Serf', never realised to the order he was just an over glorified technician. Even his breakthroughs in medical cybernetics and clean energy generators for civilian use was exploited. Little did Leo know he was just a pawn to his godfather who held the position of CEO of his parents' company upon their deaths and was using his godchild as a tool to further his schemes. Isolated from the rest of the world the one point of contact he has is with his friends Arthur and Coco, and when both of them drop off the grid and his godfather disavows any knowledge of them, he flees into the outside world to find what happened. Heading to the last known location of his friend Arthur he soon overhears rumours of werewolves and after hearing of Arthur's father's death assumes the worst. Planning to get information out of were beasts he sets a trap and manages to capture members of the Darke Pack while out on patrol. After a series of misunderstandings and the Darke pack not taking him seriously he manages to round up most of them and demands that they tell him where is friend is: driven to hysterics by their name calling. Thankfully Rachel manages to escape and get to Peter who is able to reveal the truth of what happened to Arthur, his sister Vivien and their father. Shocked by how he overreacted, he instantly regrets his actions and flees the scene with a half managed apology. However over the next few months as his godfather gears up to take the packs of Everett down, he is forced to come face to face with what he has created and the knowledge of him being used and lied to his whole life, assisting murderers and psychopaths nearly drives him mad with grief. He attempts to make amends by smuggling access codes to the packs but is discovered and later used as a hostage by his own godfather. Even after he is initially saved he attempts to take his own life out of grief and in some form of redemption, but is saved by Peter during the attempt. Personality Compassionate to the extreme, Leo has grown up with loss and a frail sickly body and despite everything the world has thrown at him he has continued to view it with the same wonder he had as a child. Even though he was raised on the ideology of hate and racism, somehow he latches onto the parts of him being a shield for those who cannot defend themselves. And even when there are those who are fitter and better qualified to fight than he is, he feels the need to stand up. He will fight when he is needed, he will be a aid to a doctor when required and he will be a body between the innocent and danger. Naturally this extreme view and desire to protect people is just the tip of the eccentricity that also dominates Leo's personality, with him being unusually upbeat, kind and easily excited to disproportionate levels by the smallest things. He is just as likely to cry tears of joy as tears of sadness and as such Is a very emotional person. He also has a compulsive need to tinker and experiment, adding, removing and modding things to an extreme degree, yet rarely ever pushing them to the limits, knowing from trial and error of badly built weapons. As such he also has a tendency to focus on tiny details because of this, getting engrossed on one thing or person very frequently (like he did with Peter when he saved his life.) However this focus while advantageous can lead to him developing tunnel vision and as such if sufficiently occupied can miss crucial details. As such he was tricked for years by his adopted father to work on weapons for him to fulfil this desire to both tinker and defend people. This compulsive need to protect stems of course from his inability to defend his parents. He was a child when they died and despite everything he has tried to do to become a strong and worthy warrior he is not stupid and realises his limits. As such he will be a blacksmith to the hero's, their support crew making sure they can protect the people and make sure they are safe. After all Leonardo does not care if he is the one the people shout for, so long as they are safe. However this lack of knowledge does not hide the fact that Leo's parents were terrible people, force birthing him just to get him 'a distraction' out of the way. While Leo will never acknowledge it he suffers from a massive inferiority complex as he feels at times he is useless, and his desire to prove his worth to his deceased and adopted parents is another key reason for his desire to make sure everything he makes is tried and tested. He also can get incredibly up tight and can throw tantrums when someone criticises his masculinity and weak nature. In fact his preference for bigger machinery is also a way of compensating for his small stature. As such it is understandable why Leo is a person who has to live through others: he has been isolated and is so weak he cannot do anything to an extreme degree. But when his friends are hurt or in danger Leo first instinct is to go help them regardless of the threat to his own life. It is this feeling that led to him defying Marcus to search for Marco and Arthur and discovering what he had done. When he found out what he was doing, and after Marcus tells him the full extent of his parent's crimes he became distraught and after months of wrestling with self doubt the stress of realising he was helping only to murder, his grief grew to much and he would try and kill himself. But deep down he is still that sickly kid who would work himself to death to make sure that others are safe. And will always do so with a smile. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Genius level intelligence': Leo is a genius in the areas of robotics, cybernetics and power supply. He successfully developed a cold fusion reactor. *'Strong reliable work ethic': Anything built by Leo is sturdy, reliable and guaranteed to survive having a building dropped on it, with proper testing to prove it. Leo holds the belief that if he is designing weapons and armour to protect people from harm it must be able to work 100% of the time. As such while his equipment is not known to be at the bleeding edge of tech: it is able to outlast and protect its user longer and better then anything on the market. *'Poor health': Leonardo has always suffered from health issues, and is frequently seen coughing. He bruises easily, is bedridden frequently and his god father had to make sure his lab was disinfected on a regular basis. This is actually the result of a sheltered upbringing and his deceased parents rushing his birth as to proceed on with more 'pressing matters.' Due to Leo's dedication to testing his equipment to guarantee the safety of its users he has strained his weak body to breaking point and many doctors feel he will not live past 25 at this rate. Abilities *'Pilot': Leonardo believes if you are going to design something someone will fight with you test it yourself. Despite the damage it has on his health, Leo Is a proficient fighter pilot, tank driver, gunner. His experience with vehicles makes him an excellent wheel man. *'Weapons training': Leo also tests all his own weapons, and despite the kick back causing his fragile form bruising he is a above average shot: both with small arms and anti armour weaponry. *'Power armour ace': The Orders Mass produced power armour came from Leo's designs: and he was the suits earliest test pilots. As such he understands the limits, strengths and weaknesses of nearly all the suits produced by the Order and knows how to use them all. The suits also compensate for his natural poor health. *'Hand to hand combat training': Having undergone basic physical training Leo flunked out due to poor health. Even so his fascination with fighting styles and 'trying to exercise' means he would for very brief periods train himself with help books. As such while he is only a average fighter, when combined with his suit he becomes a powerhouse. Equipment *'PAExS-Pr Mk 3': One of several prototype Power armours developed by Leonardo, like most of the prototypes it is considered bulky, blockish and to most observers a piece of junk. Like all the basic power armours he developed the suit has a near perfect mimicking system of the users movements allowing them to move almost unrestricted by the suit, making it especially good reaction time. This means the user can run, and jump and with the added strength bonus they can do so to much higher levels than an ordinary person, however due to the excessive weight of two and half tons they fall a lot quicker. Also it posses three centimetre thick military grade plate armour it is resistant to small fire and light anti tank weaponry: essentially turning it into a portable bunker. Add that with the self updating HUD, inbuilt thermal vision, motion tracker and inbuilt oxygen recycling system the suit is incurably durable and flexible, making it ideal for combat. ::Unlike the other suits the Mark 3 can only lift fifteen Tons as opposed to the full twenty five making it a lot weaker, however it is able of running longer due to an overclocked reactor, which produces more energy than the armour needs. This extra energy is controlled by special battery packs which slowly charge up when in use, and to discharge this excess energy Leo has connected into special electrical based attacks. For one the suit now generates a high powered electromagnetic field making it almost bullet proof, as well as giving him the ability to electrify the outer hull to prevent the supernatural from touching the suit safely. The electrical current itself is modular going form a safety mode which would merely burn a human, to straight up knocking out a werewolf: however the higher settings drain the storage batteries unlike the low power setting. Leo has also incorporated defibrillators into the suits hands creating a set of 'shock gloves' capable of electrifying a person through military Kevlar. Relationships Marcus Hopkins Marcus took in Leonardo when he was young, not because he wanted power but because it was the right thing to do. While gaining control of his company was an added perk he could not have predicted the engineering capacity of his friends child, but like everything to him he quickly bent it to his advantage. Yet to some degree Marcus felt sorry for Leo, although he could never find the way to express it, finding what his parents did to him a rather callous and inhuman act, although admits to the logic behind it. From a young age he gave Leonardo everything he thought his adopted son wanted, money, resources and a specially designed lab to allow him to work at his maximum capacity. He also allowed Leonardo to make friends with his own son Marco and his associate Gabriel Amell's child Arthur, feeling it would make him happy. And happy workers are productive workers, and Leonardo would always deliver on anything Marcus's asked of him without question. Indeed Marcus had a lot of pride in Leo seeing him as a ideal human, as despite everything the world tried to crush him with, like his weak body, bullies and a low life expectancy he is determined to help humans which is something he can respect. However as Leo grew older Marcus began to place Tek Incorporated at the centre of his business empire and began to dread the day Leonardo would take over. While he would step aside he still was secretly happy that Leo also had a short life expectancy as it would allow him to reassume control of the company once he was gone. Although admits a degree of sadness about it but to Marcus business is not about emotions. Leonardo on the other hand had nothing but respect for Marcus considering him his adopted father, although never referred to him as such. Indeed his desire to protect came ironically from Marcus's ideals and Marcus has had a major impact on how he sees the world. For a long while he loved Marcus and would do anything he asked as he had given Leo so much. After discovering what Marcus was doing with he work he was initially in denial, but over time it turned to despair. He had been betrayed by a person he trusted the most. Peter Talbot Leonardo first meets Peter after Rachel calls for his help. Alpha initially saw the powered armoured foe as just another super criminal, but after Leo began raving at him about his friend Arthur he managed to talk Leo down. Peter was Leo's first real hands on experience with a werewolf: and it shook his world view to its core. Peter pointed out he had blatantly attacked the Darke pack unprovoked and now here was a wolf and was jumping to conclusions. Indeed the fact that Peter was risking his neck for others strongly contradicted what he was taught. It didn't take long for Leo to back down: and let his prisoners go, fleeing the first chance he got. As his godfather steps up his war against the Everett packs and covens, with Leo being dragged into it. As the conflict drags on and the full extent of Marcus's madness is unveiled Leo develops enormous respect for Peter, for his bravery and willingness to spare the hunters Marcus sends after him: he also delights in the fact Peter and the packs are overcoming his prototypes: and are living to talk about it. Leo indeed becomes somewhat of a fan of Peter seeing them more as superhero than a monster. Indeed he even turns double agent in a bid to impress Peter and make up for past mistakes. Peter on the other hand finds Leo's admiration of him rather unnerving: he is not used to the attention: and it coming from a person who was originally spouting hateful anti-werewolf propaganda is a rather confusing experience. Even so he is touched by Leo drastically changing his ways, and after an explanation from Arthur understands that Leo's obsession with him is the result of him having very few friends and being isolated by Marcus in an attempt to control and brainwash the young boy. Even so once told to calm down Leo keeps a respectful distance, but still holds Peter in high esteem, while Peter is glad to have changed someone perception on werewolves. He none the less complains to Leo as to why he had to make his suits so tough, to which Leo would later furiously apologise. Peter would also use Leonardo as a example against Marcus, to show how everything he did was not for a greater good and he was ruining and twisting peoples lives for selfish desires. Arthur Amell As part of the same monster hunting team that trained together when they were just five years old in an Order boot camp it was only thanks to Arthur's healing abilities that Leo even managed to make it past the first week. The two share the same strict moral code and desire to help people and as such make natural friends, with Leo considering Arthur his 'best friend' for years. He regularly called Arthur, due to his friends tendency to forget to call or write and didn't seem to hold any resentment that Arthur was out in the field while he was stuck in the lab. After Arthur disappeared along with his sister, Leo risks life and limb to find them, despite orders from his God father to stay in the lab. He even went as far to attempt to kill members of the Dark Pack to figure out where they had gone, showing how his love for his friends could sometimes cloud his judgment and normally loving nature. Leo like with Marco considered Arthur his big brother and loves him to bits, even though Leo admits Arthur could do with some more common sense. Vivien Amell In secret Leo has had a long time crush on Vivien, and is infatuated with her. While he is extremely scared of Arthur's twin he can't help be enamoured with her confidence and beauty and pulls a very distinctively dreamy face whenever he thinks of her. However due to her scaring him with her bossy and fierce temper he never made a move, and deep down accepts that the timid and weak person he is, is just not Vivien's type. Vivien also acknowledges that she knows about Leo's crush and deep down feels sorry for him as her feelings are not mutual, still she playfully kisses him in thanks time to time. Still they are mutual friends and do get on, with Vivien having some passing interest in his mechanical designs and Leo frequently asking her for advice from her on ways to combat the supernatural when they were both still in the Order. Marco Hopkins Leo's adopted 'little' brother and also best friend, Marco and Leo both grew under the same roof for a good part of ten years and get on pretty well playing video games, chatting and even peeping at girls whenever able. Marco is very protective of his brother, being physically fitter than Leo and more knowledgeable about the world. In the circle of friends with Arthur the three of them were a very effective team, with Leo being the problem solver and always bowing to Leo who despite being the youngest was a clear leader. Marco often visited Leo's lab to make sure he was not lonely and the two would often stay up well into the night playing games and swapping stories. Leo is secretly frustrated that Marco is a better gamer than he is, but the brotherly love these two share makes it near impossible for them to ever fall out in the long term. In fact it is Marco's near death and infection that firmly turns Leo against Marcus and drives him to smuggle information to the wolf packs of Everett in penance for all he did for the Order. Nathan Forge Leo and Nathan have known each other a long time. Nathan before his shift in personality saw Leo as a technological inferior due to his preference for tried and tested technology over the bleeding edge of designs. Indeed he even made Leonardo cry once back stage during a tech expo over just how rubbish his tech was, a competition Nathan went on to win. Nathan of course did not see this as bullying but Leo had very sower memories of Nathan and while not outwardly malicious had a cold view of him. Even after meeting Nathan after he had changed his view on life Leo refused to believe it after seeing Nathan crush so many peoples dreams due to his cocky care free attitude, never considering others feelings. While in reality Leo was also still sore over losing to the man who had insulted him years ago. It became a sticking point between the two of them as Nathan refused to acknowledge Leo's intelligence for a long time as being anywhere near as great as his. And Leo's rather petty and stubborn refusal to forgive him meant the two people who should get on didn't. Nathan's only real interaction with Leonardo for a while was fighting his power armoured suits that the order was using, which while he initially considered inferior he was ultimately defeated and captured by them in a fight. Leo not knowing it was Nathan and only a 'Vampire in a suit' complimented the armour as he tried to open it. Talking out loud as he compared the technology between each others suits and everything he did to make them physically stronger and more durable than Nathan's, if nowhere near as fast and offensively powerful. Nathan of course was shocked to find out that Leonardo was a hunter and even more he was going to get shown up by him. While Nathan eventually got out thanks to the help of his team mates he actually caught Leo during the escape and tried to have him arrest him although Leo escaped again by simply removing his T-shirt and getting into his power armour leading to a long drawn out fight which ended with Nathan's suit overloading due to the electrical feedback from the suits shock attacks and his already battered armour, although Leo was driven off again by Nathan's team mates. Its not long after that, that Nathan gets anonymous tips on his computer of Order attacks and quickly discovers that Leo put a backdoor in his suits software that Leo had been feeding him intel through. While initially sceptical the information turned out well and proved instrumental in brining down the Order. The two also shared a series of pleasant conversations during which Leo guessed Nathan's identity. After the Order fell Nathan and Leonardo met each other after the fighting was done. The two instantly entered into a conversation and compared notes on their power armour designs acting as if nothing had happened between them. The two planned to work on a mutual power armour project together as a pet project. And after Tek Incorporated was raided and shut down by the government Leo went to work for Nathan. Zoe Wilde Gallery Voice Actor Cathy Weseluck Trivia *Leo is very sensitive about his highly effeminate voice, and at times speaks in a deeper tone to sound more masculine. When in his power armour he would use a voice modulator to sound deeper. *Leonardo Tek was made by the P.B.G Navigation Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Hunters